Chapter 5
Henry's POV - Did you guys found something? - Rika asked, annoyed. - Nothing- Takato said. - Crap! –Luna exclaimed- My Digivice doesn't give any signal of DemiDevimon.- Our job as Tamers was to find all the evil Digimon that were in the real world. This time we had to look for a DemiDevimon, who escaped from the Digital World. So, we followed him to a mysterious jungle in the Digital World. While the others were trying to find signal of DemiDevimon with their D-Powers, I was looking for DemiDevimon in some bushes. Then, I felt something grabbing my hand. But suddenly, I felt it biting my hand strongly and I screamed in pain. I quickly got away from the bush. - Henry, are you ok? - Luna asked. - What happened? - Takato said. - Did you find something?- - No – I said. - Something bit my hand when I was looking for DemiDevimon in the bushes. - Ok, guys- Rika interfered – Let's take a break! I brought some food, just in case!- With the food, that Rika brought, we had a picnic as part of the break. After the picnic, Luna grabbed my bitten hand and started analyzing it. - Man, whoever bit you, sure wanted to kill you- Luna said, seeing my bloody hand. - This bruise it's huge and bloody, it looks like a hole.- - Who will leave a bruise like that? - Rika said. - Maybe a Digimon… - Takato said, as Luna wrapped my hand with a bandage. - Try not to use that hand, just in case. - Luna said, as she finished. - Don't worry. In a few days, you'll be better.- - Thanks, Luna. - I said. After that, we decided to return to the real world, because we didn't find DemiDevimon or any clues. Finally, I returned home and finished my homework. Before I went to sleep, I started to see blurry. So, I wet my face and when I saw myself in the mirror of the bathroom, I realized that my eyes were deep red and my skin was pale as snow. I also had a horrible toothache. For a moment, I thought my fangs were growing exaggeratedly. So, I revised my mouth with the mirror and I wasn't wrong, my fangs were extremely long. The next day, when I woke up; I was paler than yesterday, my eyes were of the color of blood and my dark circles were very marked. So, I decided to wear my sunglasses, a hat and a scarf, so no one realizes what's going on with me. When I arrived to my class, everybody was laughing at me; except for Luna, who was looking at me, with a worried face. - Henry, we're in class now. - Luna said, softly – There's no need to wear so much clothing here… - It's too complicated to explain. – I said – The only thing I can say is that, you'll freak out, if you see what happened to me. - Come on! Aren't you exaggerating too much?- - Believe me, I'm not exaggerating! '''– I said, as I took off my sunglasses. - Henry…Why are your eyes…red? - Luna asked, terrified. - And you're…pale.- - I don't have any idea. This is crazy!- And then, our Science class began. We divided in groups of six. We had to make a Boiling experiment and take notes of what happened. In our group, we discussed who will do each step and I had to put some water in the beaker. When I was putting it, I accidentally got wet and I started feeling sick and seeing blurry again. When I couldn't see anymore, I fell rudely to the floor and heard lots of voices and someone screaming, in despair. When I woke up, I was lying on a bed and I realized I was in a hospital. When I quickly woke up, I found Luna sitting in a chair in front of me. - Are you alright, Henry? - She asked. - Yeah, I guess so. - I said- What happened? - When you got wet, you fainted in the middle of the Science class. When Luna saw me pale, with the dark circles and with my eyes red; there was a silence for a moment. - So, that's why you were almost disguised! - She exclaimed, in shock. - If it wouldn't have been for that bite, none of this would have happened.- I said. - The only thing left to do for the nurse is to analyze your blood, to see if you don't have any contagious disease. - After Luna left, the nurse analyzed my blood for a while. Two hours later, through the window, saw the patient talking to the doctor. She was showing him some documents and they were discussing about them. So, I decided to spy them. - That is impossible! - The doctor said. – Are you telling me that the analysis is classified as ''unknown''?- - Yes! - The nurse said. – All the results are classified as ''unknown''.- - Wong maybe has an extremely contagious disease.- - What should we do, doctor?- - Tonight, we must put Wong into quarantine.- Luna's POV Two weeks passed since the doctor put Henry in quarantine. Everybody in school knew about what happened to Henry. I was quite depressed and lonely since Henry wasn't in school; things were not the same without him: I missed him a lot. The doctor didn't let me visit him in hospital. To make me feel better, Jeri invited me to her house for the next week. When we went to the mall, Jeri asked me what what's going on with me. Then, I explained to her what happened. - That's weird! – Jeri exclaimed. – Poor Henry. I hope he gets better, so he can get out of the quarantine.- - There's something strange about Henry…- I said. - What do you mean? That he came disguised to school?- - No, Jeri. The last time I saw him, he was really pale, with deep red eyes and he had really marked dark circles.- - Do you think this happened because of that bite?- - I don't know…- - Don't worry, Luna! He'll be fine. Besides, I don't think he has any contagious disease.- After that, Jeri and I went shopping for a very long time. Then, we went to a library, because Jeri remembered she needed a text book for geography. While she looked for the book, I found an encyclopedia, written in Gothic style. It said: Paranormal Species Encyclopedia and it was filled with dust and with blood stains. Finally, when Jeri found the Geography text book, Jeri paid her book and then I paid mine. When the librarian realized what I was buying, he stared at me, he was terrified. - It's something wrong, sir? – I asked. - I-I'm surprised that such a y-young child wants to b-buy this b-book…- He stuttered. – Finally, s-someone decides to buy I-it!- - Well, this book is quite interesting!- - But are you sure you want to buy it?- - I'm 100% sure!- -After I convinced him that I wanted the book, Jeri and I returned to her house. We turned on the TV and we saw something that shocked us completely. '''BREAKING NEWS: MYSTERIOUS CAR ACCIDENT IN SHINJUKU. Today, at 8:30 PM, there was a car accident in Shinjuku that left all its victims dead. Although no one knows how the accident happened or who caused it, the police found 'huge blood stains in part of the highway and bites in the necks of the victims.' The police suppose that the bites were caused by an animal or other confidential creature, but by the moment; the official information is unknown. - What a minute…- Jeri said. - Did it say 'huge blood stains' and 'bites in the necks of the victims'?- - Yep, you didn't hear anything wrong, Jeri. – I explained. – I have a bad feeling about this…- - I thought only vampires left bites in people's necks!- Two hours later, when Jeri was finally asleep, I looked for the encyclopedia and look for the word: 'vampire'. When I found the information, I read it and it surprised me. ''Vampire: Often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Their scent is very appealing to humans who get close enough to smell them. Vampire eyes start out as a crimson red; a red eye color indicates that a vampire is either a newborn or has recently consumed human blood. The color becomes silver when a vampire is in need of blood. Dark circles appear under their eyes, becoming more pronounced with thirst. The dark circles signify the fact that vampires never sleep. They are extremely pale, but flush slightly after feeding. As a person is changed into a vampire, their physical appearance is enhanced, their eye color changes, their hearing and eyesight becomes more acute, their heart ceases to beat, and they no longer need to breathe, sleep or blink. Natural changes in the human body do not occur any longer, mainly because the venom replaces all of the natural chemicals processes and functions in the body. As the vampires describe themselves they are like stone, frozen exactly like they were when they were transformed. That is the reason why male vampires have sperm but females can't have children…'' I couldn't believe what I read. Red eyes, Skin as white as snow, Marked dark circles; those were things that Henry had. That was the contagious disease that Henry had? Was Henry a vampire? I had to tell Takato and the others about it. The next day, after school, in my place, I told Takato, Rika and Ryo what I found out thanks to the encyclopedia. When I told them, Takato and Ryo started laughing, while Rika was glaring at them. - Henry? A vampire? - Takato asked, laughing. - Are you joking?- - No, I'm not! - I said, angrily – I'm being…- - Really funny! - Ryo interrupted. - For an twelve year old!- There was a silence for a moment and I started glaring at Ryo. - Hey! I'm not twelve years old! - I said, angrily. – I'm in 8th Grade, you know!- - Well, I'm sorry. - Ryo said, with a grin. – It's just that you're really…- - Short, I know! Appearances are deceptive!- - You are too mature to be twelve years old!- I'M FOURTEEN! - OK! CUT IT OUT YOU TWO! – Rika interfered. As I thought, no one believed what I said. I thought to tell it to Suzie, Henry's little sister; but I decided not to do it, she would laugh at me, like Takato and Ryo. I was going to leave, until Yamaki stopped me. He heard everything I told to Takato and the others and he told me, that he will analyze one of the car accident victim's blood and Henry's blood with an analyzer for Paranormal Species, to see if they had the same data. During the rest of the afternoon, I watched the analysis's process, to find out if I was wrong or not about my conclusion. One hour later, Yamaki finished the analysis and gave me a document. - Excuse me, Yamaki, What's this document? - I asked. - It's the analysis's results. I gave it to you, if you wanted to know about it. - He said, as he took out his sunglasses. When I read it, my tears were wetting the document. Both the victim's blood and Henry's blood matched. - I-It can't be! – I said, tearfully. – He wouldn't do something like that!- - I don't think he would do something like that, either. But the possibilities are many. So, don't visit him, he's really dangerous now.- Finally, I left the room running and crying. I couldn't believe it. Why? Did he cause the car accident? Why would he do something like that? Those were some questions that I had in my mind. When I arrived to the hospital, Suzie saw me crying. She went near me and she asked me what happened and I showed her the document, while Takato and the others were arriving. After Suzie read it, she showed it to Takato and the others. Everyone was terrified and shocked. - I can't believe it… - Takato said. – …that Henry did such a thing…- - It's impossible! Henry wouldn't do something like that! - I exclaimed, angrily. - But he did it, Luna!- Takato shouted to me, as I felt somebody watching me. - He was the one who caused the car accident!- - Are you telling me you trust that document more than him?- - It's a blood analysis!- - I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS FRIEND!- - Luna! - Rika interfered. - Takato is right. We can't trust him anymore, after what he did. Ryo, Jeri, Suzie and Takato nodded after Rika's comment. After that there was a silence for a moment. To be continued… Category:Chapters Category:Diary:Digital Dawn